A Heroes Alliance Christmas Carol: The 1st Of The 3 Spirits
A continuation of the previous story. Story (When Megamo and his men woke, it was dark. The bells rung!) *Megamo: "Quarter past." *El Tripaseca: "Half past!" *Megatron: "A quarter to it!" *Queen Beryl: "The hours themselves." *Makuta Teridax: "Nothing's happened!" (A burst of light came into the hall, along with the Columbia Pictures jingle, and a man with a gold mask and red cape and black clothes.) *All Villains: "Are you the spirit, sir, whose coming was foretold to us?" *Count Dregon: "I am." *Megamo: "Who and what are you?" *Count Dregon: "I am Count Dregon, the Ghost of Christmas Past." *Megatron: "L-L-Long past?" *Count Dregon: "No! Your pasts..." *Dracula: "I hate sunlight! Get away!" *Count Dregon: "WHAT?! Would you so soon put out with your worldly hands the light I give? Is it enough that you are one of those whose passions made this cap, and force me through trians of years to wear it low upon my brow?!" *Vrak and Zelda the Hag: "We've no intention of offending you, sir." *Wrath-Amon: "What bussssinessss... hasssss brought you here?!" *Count Dregon: "It is through your welfare that I appear." *Megatron: "A night of unshattered slumber may have put the rest to it!!" *Count Dregon: "Be careful! I speak of all of your reclaimation. Rise and walk with me." (As they walk toward the window...) *Megamo: "We're mortal! And liable to fall!" *Count Dregon: "Bear but a touch of my hand there, and you shall be upheld in more than this...!" (As the Spirit and the Villains fly toward the past...) *Megamo: "Boy! Eviltown! Good Hell! I was born in this place. I was a boy and bred here." *Count Dregon: "Your lip is trembling! And what is that on your cheek?" *Megamo: "Nothing." *Count Dregon: "Know that way?" *Megatron: "We could walk it blindfolded!" *Severus Snape: "Our school!" *Count Dregon: "Strange to have forgotten it for so many years! Let us go on!" (As they step inside the Eviltown school) *Count Dregon: "This school is not quite deserted. There are seperate rooms for the seperate people who are alone in the rooms after being neglected by his or her parents and friends." *Megamo: "Lemme talk to the boy!!!!!!!" *Count Dregon: "Your hand passes through his body, and you are him, for they don't hear or see us." *Megamo: "My father, Satan and my dead mother Lilith told me of the story of Forty Thieves... and Robinson Cruesoe!" *Chick Hicks: "Daddy... I wish if he were alive today..." *Ares: "I guess... It's never too late to save him..." *Megamo: "Poor boy!" *Megatron: "I wish. But it's too late now!" *Count Dregon: "Look! What's wrong?" *Megatron: "Nothing! There's a boy singing a Christmas Carol last night, I should've given him something. That's all." *Count Dregon: "Let us see another Christmas, when you were youths..." *Fan: "Ebenezer Megamus Megamo!" *Young Megamo: "Fan!" *Young Megatron: "Fan!" *Young Queen Beryl: "Fan!" *All Young Villains: "Fan!" *Fan: "I've come to bring you home, Megamo! Home!" *Young Megamo: "Home, little Fan Krueger?" *Fan: "Home, for good and all. Home, for ever and ever. Father is so much kinder than he used to be, that home's like Heaven! He spoke so gently to me one dear night when I was going to bed, that I was not afraid to ask him once more if you might come home; and he said Yes, you should; and sent me in a coach to bring you. And you're to be a man! and are never to come back here; but first, we’re to be together all the Christmas long, and have the merriest time in all the world." *Young Megamo: "You're quite a woman, Little Fan!" *Megamo: "I know that surname! Freddy, my nephew! Her son!" *Megatron: "I already know he was her son." *Count Dregon: "Right before she was persecuted as a witch and melted by water." (As they exit into another Christmas Past...) *Count Dregon: "Do you know this place?" *Megamo: "Know it? Are we not apprenticed here?" *Thenardier: "Here." *Megamo: "There's old Thenardier, alive again... and Captain Ahab! He was attached to me, was he?" *Thenardier: "It's Christmas Eve. No more work tonight! Let's PARTEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!" (As the entire hall turns into a dance hall... Sir Roger de Coverley comes with his violence violin!) *Count Dregon: "A small matter to make these silly folks so grateful of gratetude." *All Villains: "Small?!" *Count Dregon: "What did he do? Spend a few pounds?" *Megamo: "It isn't that, Spirit. He has the power to render us happy or unhappy; to make our service light or burdensome; a pleasure or a toil. Say that his power lies in words and looks; in things so slight and insignificant that it is impossible to add and count ’em up: what then? The happiness he gives, is quite as great as if it cost a fortune.” *Megatron: "We have to say a word to my clerk or two." *Count Dregon: "My time runs short! Quick!" (The scene changes into a garden scene with Belle from BATB and Adult Megamo) *Belle: "All your noble aspirations fall off one by one, until the master passion, greed, engrosses you! A golden idol has displaced me!" *Adult Megamo: "There is nothing on earth to me than life doomed due to poverty! Was I a boy due to this?! I WAS ALL ALONE! I'm changed. Why do you condemn yourself with the honest pursuit of money? HAVE I EVER SOUGHT RELEASE?!" *Belle: "In words, no! If you were free today, tomorrow, or yesterday, would you seek to marry a dowerless girl? NO! You fear the world too much! Our contract to marry is an old one! You are another man! I release you with a full heart, and may you be happy... WITH THE DESTINY YOU'VE CHOSEN!" *Megamo: "Why delighting torturing us?" *Count Dregon: "One shadow more!" (As they tried to say no, the Villains are spirited away to another scene inside one house...) *Jean Valjean: "I met an old friend of yours this afternoon!" *Belle: "Who was it?" *Jean Valjean: "Guess!" *Belle: "Megamo!" *Jean Valjean: "Megamo it was. I passed his office window and it was not shut up, and he had a single candle inside. His friend, Bob Marley, is on the point of death I hear." *Belle: "Poor wretched man." *Jean Valjean: "Are you readying the ship, Captain Haddock?" *Megamo: "Spare me your pity! Remove me from this place!" *Count Dregon: "They can't hear you! Don't blame me..." *Megamo: "As for you... we've had enough of your pretty pictures from the past!" *All Villains; "Leave us alone! Haunt! Us! No! Longer!" (As they extinguish the spirit with his own cap...) *Count Dregon: "Gahhh! No! I can't--!" *Megamo: "What a nightmare." *Megatron: "Indeed it is." Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Christmas Category:A Christmas Carol